


Adventures in Therapy

by fairysoul9899



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Therapy, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, do not date your therapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysoul9899/pseuds/fairysoul9899
Summary: After some convincing from Toph and Uncle Iroh Zuko decides he does need therapy. He just wasn't expecting someone like Katara to be his therapist and definitely wasn't expecting to have a crush on her. He will NOT date his therapist. cross-posted on fanfic
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. The first session

Zuko sat on a small couch in his therapist's office. After some convincing from Toph, he decided that maybe she was right and he needed to see a professional. The room was very neat with blue accents everywhere. There were no pictures of his therapist or their life so all he had to go on was they seemed to like the color blue.

Then she came in. She was holding a clipboard and had a pen stuck behind her ear. She also looked very young. At first, he thought it was someone who just left something in the room, but she sat down in the chair across from him and he could clearly read her name tag.

"Hi, I'm Katara, and I'll be your therapist." She smiled.

"Zuko." He gave her a small wave.

"So, first I want to tell you that I do have my bachelor's but just moved here to get my master's but I do take this very seriously and will do everything in my power to help you."

He nods and she continues, "That being said, what brings you into therapy today?"

He lets out a nervous laugh, "It's easier to say what doesn't bring me here."

"Ok then let's start with that. What are some good things in your life?"

He stayed silent for a bit but eventually said, "Well I'm the only one allowed to pet my friend's guide dog and my uncle is really nice..."

She made some notes on the clipboard and then said, "Well that's two things we can work with, and before I forget I do need to mention some things about therapy."

He nods for her to continue.

"So the rules of confidentiality boil down to, everything you say in this room will remain between us with the exception of if you are a threat to yourself or others, if someone is a threat to you, or if the court order records I will have to send that. Any questions?"

"No." He starts tapping his fingers against the couch.

"This is a safe place and you are free to tell me anything you want to and I won't judge, but if you do make questionable decisions I will try to steer you in a different direction." He relaxed a little and she smiled again, "Now that all that is said you can tell me anything about why you're here today and we can start to work from there."

"So I guess..." He tried to start, but he was having trouble finding where to start. He wasn't ready to talk about his scar so maybe he could mention his mom? Maybe his sister?

"It's alright take your time the first session is always much longer."

"I guess I can start with my mom?"

"Alright what happened with your mom?"

He started tapping his fingers again, "She, well...she disappeared when I was really young. She left me and my sister which had very different effects on us. My sister became ruthless and the perfect child for my father. My father also kicked me out when I was around thirteen so I've lived with my uncle ever since and then I had this really toxic girlfriend and"

Once he started talking it became word vomit. He didn't mention much of anyone his guard was still very high but this was progress for him nonetheless.

As Katara finished jotting down somethings he said she asked, "Ok so can I ask what your support system is like you mentioned how your uncle was nice."

"Yeah he's great he's always been there for me and helped when I had really bad days."

"That's good, and what are these bad days like?"

"Well according to him and Toph I get really angry and I have broken a couple of things in the past but I like to think I've gotten better now."

"Toph?"

"My friend with the guide dog she's the one who actually convinced me to come here."

"Ah glade to hear that, so what did she say that made you come here?"

"She said she was sick of my shit and I needed real help."

She had to hold back a laugh, "Well that's not exactly how I hoped that worked but it got you here and that's the important part."

"I guess I just stressed her out too much."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, we both come from wealthy backgrounds so we would always vent to each other about that kind of life, but my venting kind of worried her. She's an absolute badass but if I was having a bad day she would try and help me from about ten feet away."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...one of the times when I broke something she was a little to close and she ended up stepping on some glass." He still felt bad about that and no matter how many times she said she forgives him he still feels extremely ashamed.

"How long ago was this?"

"Couple years I think."

"And has anything happened since?"

"Out of anger no, but I did break a couple of things trying to get my sister out of my house."

She gave him a look asking him to continue.

"My sister is, and I know this is bad to say, crazy. She broke into my house last semester claiming she left something there. I don't know how she got in but I do know she doesn't have a key."

She tried her best not to react to the news but she had to look down and say, "That must have been scary."

"Yeah at first I just thought someone was trying to rob me and my uncle but then we found out it was Azula and that's when I got scared."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Oh...ummm." He knew he would have to tell her at some point. And so far he does like her as a therapist and she's really easy to talk to compared to the others he's tried.

"She's, well, taking over my father's company."

He can practically see the gears in her head move and she finally says, "Your father is?"

"Ozai, yeah." He sounds almost scared saying his name out loud. As if he will just magically appear in front of him.

"T-The same Ozai how tried to take away his workers' vacation and sick days and got away with it?"

She could see she had hit a nerve or something there. She saw how his eyes became cloudy and his tapping stopped. He was just staring at her but not really. It was like he was looking through her.

_Oh fuck I just triggered a_ _patient_.

She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed a tea bag from her purse and she held it under his nose. It seemed to work since he was staring at her and looked very confused.

"Sorry I just don't have any smelling salts here and I didn't want to try and touch you incase that made things worse."

"Oh, you're ok...thanks." He was back to tapping his fingers.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I umm don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's ok. I promise I won't pry into that but can we talk about somethings that could trigger you and when I need to do to help?"

"It's been a long time since something like that happened but I would say sometimes my father or his company can cause me to have a reaction like that. As for what to do my uncle usually makes me tea."

"What tea?" She asked looking at the open tea bag.

"Jasmin or Gingsing usually."

"Ha what luck just so happen to be Gingsing tea I used, I need to make a note of that." She jots it down on her little clipboard. "Let's move back to something a little more comfortable, how did you and Toph meet?"

He smiled at the memory, "We were in a gen ed class and I missed a slide on the powerpoint so I asked her if she got it and she turned to me and gave me a black stare. I looked her dead in the eyes and asked again. She laughed and said she was my friend now."

She allowed herself to laugh along with him, "So you're both in college?"

"She dropped out and I am close to finishing my master's but we still hang out a lot." She once again made some notes on her clipboard.

"You take a lot of notes."

"Yeah, I always do this with new clients so that I can learn how to help them better if it bothers you I can stop."

He waved his hand, "No just an observation."

She looks at her watch and notices that they are almost out of time, "Ok so to sum up, you have some anger issues you want to work on, you get triggered by some things relating to your family, you have two people in your support system, and to top it all off you are also a grad student."

"Yeah."

"How often would you like to meet up if you want to keep coming back?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know...I know I like you so far as a therapist but I'm not sure how often I should come."

"We can start with twice a week and see how we go from there?"

He smiled for some reason, "Sounds good."


	2. The Jasmine Dragon

A couple of weeks go by and he's hanging out with Toph and her rottweiler guide dog, Momo at his uncle's tea shop. The shop was mainly light wood textures with green and gold accents. It always smelled like flowers and spices. It was no wonder why it was a popular place for students.

"So how's your cry sessions going Sparky?" She teased as she took a sip of her tea.

He shakes his head and smiled, "They're going well Toph. Katara is really nice and helped me learn some other techniques to calm down."

Momo put his head on Zuko's lap asking to be pet.

"I really don't know what it is about you but he only does that with you."

"I feel honored," He pets his head, and ones he's had enough he goes back to Toph and lays down at her side.

"You mentioned some techniques."

"Yeah mostly breathing and meditation stuff but it's been helping a bit."

"That's good at least I won't need to worry about that broken glass again."

"I'm sorry." He put his head down and just stares at the table.

"And I forgive you. Stop acting so down about it. It's been years we should start to joke about it now." She lightly punched his arm.

"Nephew, I am down a couple of workers today would you be willing to help out?" Iroh asks as he leaned over their table.

"Sure Uncle," He got up, "See you later Toph and bye Momo."

"Catch ya later Sparky." Momo huffed as he moved to guide Toph out.

He puts on his apron and starts working the tables. It's busy but that is pretty usual for the tea shop. He welcomes people with his usual, "Welcome to the Jasmin Dragon, my name is Zuko and I'll be taking your order today." The patrons are actually nice and he only has to worry about Karens when they visit their kids at the campus.

Eventually, a couple of his friends come in, "Sokka, Suki I'll be with you guys in a sec!"

"No problem dude!" Sokka said over the crowd as he follows Suki to their usual table.

Once Zuko gets the other orders out he goes to them, "Sorry for the wait guys we're down two servers today."

"Don't worry Zuko, we get it," Suki said with a smile.

"Well, you guys want your usual?"

"Yeah, your uncle makes the best boba tea in the world!"

He smiles and grabs their drinks. They stay for a while and he takes care of the tables his uncle can't get to. Eventually, things calm down and it's only Sokka and Suki left.

"Hey, dude take a breather come join us." Sokka waved him over.

Zuko goes to join them and Sokka stands to sit next to Sukki.

"It's been a while what's new?" Suki asked.

"Not much still working for the master's program and still getting my fieldwork hours." He didn't want to tell them about his therapy. Yes, they were his friends but he just didn't want them to see that side of him.

Sokka grins, "Oh yeah, Mr. Future Social Worker how are the hours going?"

"They're going, I just got assigned to shadow a worker with this kid, Lee."

"Are you allowed to say their name?"

"Sokka there are literally a million Lees."

"Ok fair point."

"So what about you guys what's new?"

"Well, I'm still working the internship at the firm. Just a lot of paperwork right now but eventually I'll be able to work real cases and it's a guaranteed job so you know just trying to push past the boring stuff."

"Suki is going to be the best lawyer in the world!" He hugs his girlfriend. "Anyway I've started working on the manuscript I told you about. Oh! and my sister moved here!"

"You have a sister?"

"Uh, duh, we skyped each other like every week. Did you really not know?"

"Guess I was busy but nice."

"Yeah, I'm happy Kat's closer now. I tried to get her to come to school here earlier but she wanted to stay home and help Gran-Gran, so can't really blame her."

"You should meet her, I think you guys would get along." Suki chimed.

"Maybe one day. I'm really busy with work and helping here and school, in general, I have close to no free time."

"Oh come on dude what are your plans this weekend?"

"I have four papers due."

"Ok, what about when you're not here on Thursday?"

"You guys know weekdays I am either here or doing fieldwork."

"Sokka, don't worry about it they'll meet someday, this is your last semester right?"

"Yeah thank Agni." He was so tired of school he just wants to start really helping the families. He doesn't want any kid to end up like him.

"Ok, so worst-case scenario they meet after winter break."

"You're so smart Suki and that's why I love you." He grinned.

"Ok if you two are going to be all couply I am going to head home and start working on the papers."

"See ya Zuko." Suki smiled.

He finally hung up his apron and took today's pay from his uncle and headed home. He walked into his small apartment and did his usual checks. Ever since Azula broke in he's been a little paranoid. He checks rooms with his back to a wall turns on all the lights checks the stove and sinks and anything else that can cause some sort of issue.

Once he feels at ease he sets down all of his stuff and settles at his computer. He looks at his calendar to double-check due dates and makes sure that his therapy appointment hasn't changed. Tomorrow he would see her again, and he thinks he might be ready to tell her about the scar...


	3. Scar Session

The next day Zuko wakes up bright and early as usual. He goes through his morning routine starting with a shower then some meditation. He writes some more on his papers then grabs some breakfast as he heads out the door. He always scheduled the appointments as early as he could so he could start the days on better notes.

He walks into her office again and it's become a familiar place at this point. He feels comfortable here and when he talks with Katara. She is sitting in her office drinking her morning tea. He noticed that it was a to-go cup from the Jasmin Dragon but decided not to comment on it.

"Morning Zuko. How's your week been?"

"It's been good just a lot of work but that's normal."

"How have the meditation practices been going?"

"They're nice I do them in the morning before I start my day."

"That's good to hear!" She smiled and sat her tea down. "Now what will the topic of today be. We've been going more in-depth with some topics, what is today's?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I think I can talk more about my Father today."

Her smile fades slightly as she realizes how serious this meeting will be, "Alright then let's take it slow and we can start whenever you're ready."

His fingers are tapping again and he keeps trying to breathe at an even pace. "So...you remember how I kind of froze up when you mentioned my father in our first session?"

"Yes I remember and I am now fully stocked on smelling salts here." She tried to keep things on her side more lighthearted to keep him comfortable.

"Ok, so part of the reason for that is..." He could feel himself start to zone out but he does his best to push through it. "I was at that meeting...I spoke out...and he...he..." He could bring himself to talk about the scar he's not ready for that.

"You're doing well, Zuko. Take your time." She said calmly.

"He kicked me out." _I'm not technically lying._

She couldn't hide the shock no matter how hard she tried, "Your father kicked you out because you spoke out against him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." She doesn't know what to say to that, and then she remembered what he said in their first session, "And you were thirteen?"

"Yeah..."

"And your uncle took you in?"

"Yeah."

She shakes her head and tries to comprehend everything. "I'm sorry I'm just trying to see the reasoning because that is no reason to kick a child out...not that there is ever a reason to kick a kid out."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no you have every right to say what you said. It's just...ok so when you study you read papers and see documentaries. I guess it's just a bit harder when someone is really saying it _to_ you."

"I get it, I'm trying to be a social worker remember?" Now it's his turn to make it more lighthearted.

"Yes I remember, how is that going by the way?"

"Not bad I got assigned to shadow a guy and the kid seems nice. He's a little nosy but what kid isn't."

"Oh?"

"Why he just keeps asking how I got my scar and I give him a different answer every time."

"Like what?"

"I told him that this is what happens when you don't eat your vegetables and that the sun got mad at me."

She laughed and he really liked her laugh. He noticed a different kind of nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh during these."

"Don't be it was nice."

She hummed and when back to the original topic, "Ok, so you got kicked out and that memory can trigger you."

"Well, yes, and no, it's not that exact memory that triggers me but remember how my mom disappeared?"

She couldn't miss the weird redirect but went with it, "Yes?"

"So I've been wondering for a while if my father had a hand in it. I don't know if that makes me crazy or if something else but-"

"Whoa, Zuko breathe you're starting to sound panicked." She started guiding him though some light breathing exercises.

After he followed her lead and calmed down, "Sorry, just when a guy like that does this you your face you question-"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What?"

"Did you just say your father did that to your face?!"

He immediately went blank his tapping stopped and he had his thousand-yard stare again. This time Katara remained calmer than last time and went to her cabinet and grabbed some Jasmine tea and made him some. While it was brewing she grabbed a weighted blanket and placed it over him.

She gently placed the tea in his hands as he started to focus on her again, "So I'll take that as a yes."

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for that. It's a pretty normal reaction to trauma, and your's is a fairly calm reaction and pretty manageable when given the right equipment," She gestured to the tea and blanket.

"Thanks." His voice was very soft.

"It's my job you don't need to thank me." She smiled again and he felt that nervous feeling again.

He gave her a shy smile in return and she turned her head away and played with her hair over her shoulder.

That's when he realized it. Butterflies. This feeling was the start of a crush.

_I can push through this. She's a great therapist, I'm not going to ruin that._

She cleared her throat and asked, "Is it ok if I asked how that happened?"

He pulled the tea closer to his chest along with the blanket.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk abo-"

"No, I need to. Maybe once I actually say it I can start to actually move on."

"Have you never talked about it before?"

"Not in detail and to no one but my uncle."

"Ok I won't push you to tell me but if you want to I am all ears."

He's still tapping his fingers and she is giving her best caring smile.

"So...the night after the meeting...he started yelling at me. My mom was gone already at that point and my sister was somewhere else. H-he started to threaten me...that if I ever spoke out again..." He took some deep breaths and Katara sat patiently.

"He said I didn't believe him...so he took a blow torch...to prove himself." He couldn't look at her. He knew she was shocked and hurt for him.

"He really did that?"

"Yeah...My uncle came by later that night and saw me on the floor passed out. He took me to the hospital."

"How was any child left in his custody?"

"He's rich and knows the best worst lawyers. He completely disowned me and got rid of any documentation claiming me. As far as the law thinks I am my Uncle's son."

"Well, he seems like a much better father figure than your biological one."

"He is."

"This was good. I'm glad to see that you are able to talk about your scar now. With some work, we can even lessen the triggers."

"That sounds great."

"It is."

They're smiling at each other, and both of them have butterflies in their stomach that they try and shake away.

* * *

They have a few more sessions and Katara now has a favorite client. Which she should NOT have. She can't exactly talk to anyone about it, but unfortunately for her, her co-worker is very observant.

"Oh, dear," Yue says after Zuko leaves.

"What?"

"You're face is screaming cute boy alert."

"It's not like that," she crosses her arms.

"I would hope not but you have eyes don't you? He's a very attractive man."

She's glaring at Yue's smirk, "Whether or not I find him attractive doesn't matter. He is a client and I need to help him."

"And you will help him, either with your degree or in other ways."

"Yue!" She was shocked at what was implied.

"Katara he's making great progress and he's definitely one of the ones who won't always need a therapist."

"I know but what you are implying is crossing so many boundaries."

"I'm not saying you should date him when he's a client but who knows what the future holds." She smiled.

"If these feelings grow it wouldn't be right for me to continue to be his therapist. I wouldn't be able to help him without getting emotionally involved."

"And what's the worst that could happen if he does get a new therapist? You two part ways forever and don't see each other again?"

"Yue..."

"But that is the actual worst outcome. The best is that he is a great guy who stays in your life and makes you happy."

"Yue at most this is a crush. I can get over it. I don't want him to go through the stress of finding another therapist."

"Whatever you say Katara, but if you ever need to chat my office is just down the hall." She smiled and left.

Katara was sure she could get over this crush. She was positive.

* * *

Zuko's feelings have only gotten stronger with the appointments.

"Guys I don't know what to do."

"I say just tell her."

"Toph that is the worst idea in the world."

"I know but imagine the drama."

"Seriously Toph, she's great at her job and I feel comfortable talking to her. I don't want to find a new therapist again and have to go through my tragic back story again." Momo is now in Zuko's lap trying to comfort him.

"Ok dude I don't know what to tell you. You're right having a relationship with your therapist is all kinds of bad, but what about when you're done?" Sokka added.

He did decide to tell Sokka and Suki he was in therapy, well it's more like Toph mentioned it while they were there and he just had to tell them but they've been really respectful and haven't asked anything about it unless he brought it up.

"No offense but I don't see myself not needing therapy anytime soon."

"Maybe if we set him up with your sister he'll forget about the therapist." Suki joked to Sokka.

"There is NO way I am setting up my baby sister with him!"

They laughed at his overreaction.

"Sparky in all realness wouldn't talking to your uncle be better than talking to us."

"Probably but Momo is here and he's a big help."

Toph shakes her head and calls Momo back to her, "Go talk to your uncle."

He gets up and looks at his watch, "Fine, besides I'm going to his place tonight for dinner and need to head out anyway."

* * *

He and Iroh had a lovely meal. As Zuko helped cleaning up the dishes he heard his uncle, "Nephew you've been quieter than usual lately what's on your mind?"

"Uncle, I think I need some advice."

"I am always willing to give you advice dear nephew." He smiled and sat back at the table and gestured for him to join.

"So, you remember my therapist?"

"Miss Katara, yes she seems like a lovely person."

"Well, I think I might be getting feelings for her."

"Oh?"

"She's really nice and so comfortable to be around. She shares a bit of her life with me as I share mine. And I know that she's just doing her job but I don't know. Every time I make her laugh I feel so happy and we both had to grow up too fast. I don't understand why I'm like this." He doesn't really know how to put his emotions into words.

"The heart is a complicated thing Zuko. It very often will go against common sense and logic, but that will never stop the heart from loving and caring. You are a very caring person nephew. And while trying to pursue a romantic relationship with Miss Katara is not a good idea now, you don't know what the future holds, and you can change therapists if you start to get uncomfortable with her."

"That's the thing Uncle. I don't think I can be uncomfortable around her. I've told her about everything at this point. She has never judged me for my actions, she helped me and now I'm better than I have been in a long time. I don't want another therapist."

Just before Iroh was about to respond they heard a noise from his bedroom. Zuko grabbed a kitchen knife and ushers his uncle behind him.

"My my Zuzu. How noble."


	4. Exes and a Crazy Sister

"Azula what are you doing here?" Zuko demanded his sister while still holding the knife and keeping his uncle behind him.

"What am I not allowed to visit my dear uncle?"

"Not when you enter through the window."

"Oh hush Zuzu, like you've never done that before," She walked to the table and sat gracefully with her legs crossed and played with her hair, "So what is this I hear about a therapist? Have you finally realized how weak and pathetic you are?"

Iroh stepped out from behind Zuko, "Azula please be kind. Seeking help does not make anyone weak. It helps people to learn and grow. You could benefit from-"

"Shut it, Uncle! You don't get to tell me what I need or don't!" She then calmed slightly and waved her hand, "Besides it was just a question. Right Zuzu?"

"Why are you here."

"How rude. I truly did just stop to say hi and now that I have I'll be on my way."

She hopped off the table and went to leave out the door. Both Iroh and Zuko cautiously watched as she left the apartment. After a few minutes went by they both relaxed a little and went to the table and sat.

"You can stop clutching that knife Zuko."

"Sorry Uncle." He loosened his grip but still held on to it. "What do you think she wanted?"

"I have no clue, but I don't think she really just wanted to say hello."

"Yeah." He starts to twirl the knife in his hands. He looks up to see his Uncle stare at him, "I know, I know, she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her-"

"No, she's crazy and needs help." He gently takes the knife from his nephew, "She's starting to really worry me. Her breaking in, the violent outbreaks, I know my brother is a horrible father, and I fear for her."

Zuko thought back to the news clip of his father publically announcing that Azula will take charge of the company. She was all smiles on camera, which creeped him out, then some poor reporter asked her a question on one of her bad days...she got out of all the lawsuits because once again Ozai knows the best worst lawyers.

"We should probably check the rooms and see if there's anything missing."

"You think she would steal?" Zuko didn't see why she would steal from Uncle. He didn't have the money like his father did or really anything of value, plus it's not like she needed the money.

"We should just make sure." He gets up and walks to the room in the far back and Zuko follows. This was once Lu Ten's but now it is Zuko's when he needs or wants to stay the night. Nothing seems to be out of place to either of them. Just a standard neat room. It wasn't until they leave that they notice something is missing. Zuko had hung a picture of his mother on the wall by the door, but now it was gone.

"She took Mom's picture."

He sounded so defeated and sober. Uncle Iroh put an arm around his nephew and squeezed. "I have a copy of that one Zuko. We can let her keep that one."

"Do you think it's hitting her that she's gone."

"Possibly, but with my brother as her father it's likely there aren't any pictures of Ursa at their house."

"Or maybe she's just taking it cause she knows how much that picture means to me."

"I have copies we can hang one up here again and you can take one home."

Zuko said nothing as he left his room. He did motion for Iroh to follow, however.

"Yes, I suppose we should check the other rooms."

They checked the others and found that the only other thing gone was another picture of her. Zuko didn't want to talk about his sister any more for the night. He just wanted some sleep.

"I'm sorry Uncle."

"You do not have to be sorry. I can see how tired you are let me get you the copies and you can head home."

"I can stay the night."

"You don't need to."

"I'm too tired to drive home."

Iroh just nodded and left him to get ready for bed. No use in arguing when he has his own room.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Katara said with a hand on her forehead, "Your sister broke into your Uncle's apartment just to take some pictures of your mom? Why couldn't she just ask for them?"

He was in his usual spot on the couch with one arm over the back, "I don't know either. She crazy and even if she told us the truth I'm not sure I would've trusted her."

"Still that must've been a stressful experience."

"Yeah, she just needs to look at me and I start to worry. She's always playing mind games and is constantly trying to make the world bend to her will."

"What kind of mind games?"

He needed to think for a moment. All of the times she has manipulated him seem to suddenly disappear from his memory with one exception, Mai.

"I've talked a little about Mai right?"

"She's your ex who was extremely gloomy and Azula's friend?"

"Yeah, anyway we got together because of Azula. She was constantly whispering about Mai to me. Things like 'She's pretty, She thinks I'm cute, She wants to ask me out,' and a million things like that. It wouldn't have even been a bad start if she wasn't trying to lower my expectations."

"Oh?"

"I don't think I really ever liked her. I just did what my sister wanted so she would shut up. There was a time when I thought maybe it could be something, or that it could grow, but it never really did."

"I see, and how was Mai as a partner again?"

His arm came down from the couch and rested on his knee as he hunched over slightly.

"She definitely wasn't what I wanted from a relationship. She could be nice, but it never lasted long and she made it really clear that she would rather hang out with nearly anyone else. Maybe it started the same as me with just wanting Azula to shut up about it. Maybe she did like me. Maybe she just wanted a guy and anyone would've done. I don't know."

Katara nodded along and asked, "When you say any guy would've done what do you mean?"

"Exactly that. She would try and make me jealous and would succeed a lot actually. We would fight all the time. We were on again off again for a while and she would call me to hookup if she was lonely. Just overall it was a mess."

"She doesn't call you anymore?"

"I can't tell you. I blocked her number after our last fight."

"And what was that about?"

"Long story short, she sided with Azula and said I was weak. Then I got mad broke something and she said I was like my father...Azula told her and Mai used that against me."

"Oh Zuko, you have to know your nothing like your father right?"

"People said I looked just like him."

"Looks are not what make the person Zuko. You decided to come to therapy. You decided to seek help. You want to be a social worker so you can help children in bad situations. You are constantly making the choice to be better than your father."

He took a moment to fully absorbed what she told him. Eventually, he said in the softest voice she's heard from him, "Thanks Katara."

She sweetly smiled since she couldn't trust her own voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"It's a little personal so feel free to say no, but what are your exes like?"

It caught her off guard but she replied, "I have two that I count. One was and is a close friend of mine. We just found we were better as friends than as romantic partners. The other...well, let's just say that if my brother sees him he will punch him on sight." She had always been very careful with names. She didn't see the use for them on her end and wanted to keep her work life as far as she could from her personal life. However, with Zuko, she would let a couple of things slip.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah. I needed my own therapy after him. He was just-" She didn't want to get into how bad he was as a partner. She never wanted to see Jet again and since she moved she was fairly certain she did the trick. "Sorry, this isn't about me."

"Don't be. I like to know things about you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I-That didn't come out right. I-I meant that it helps me. To you know, talk about my own problems."

She held back a giggle, "It's fine, and if you want I can give you an example of a healthy breakup?"

"Yeah, I could use an example."

"So me and let's call him Kuzon, were best friends. He was such a fun goofball you couldn't help but care for the guy. A few years go by and we were just starting college so we ended up getting a little drunk one night and started kissing. After that, I was pretty confused but he wasn't, and eventually, I agreed to go on a real date with him. I had fun and agreed to the next one."

She looked to make sure he was really ok with this subject. He was resting his head on his hand and motioned for her to continue.

"By the fourth date, we were official. He was really sweet, he would walk me to class, bring me flowers, all that puppy love stuff. But the thing is I loved him but wasn't IN love with him. At times it felt like I was more of a mother to him than a girlfriend. So I called it off and he could see my point of view and even said that he wasn't 100% sure our dating was the right move. We had an awkward phase but that ended soon enough and we're back to being friends. He's actually supposed to move here after winter break."

"That's nice." He couldn't bring himself to say he didn't get how people could just stay friends, and he really didn't get how anyone could want to be just friends with her. But he held his tongue. Maybe he could bring it up at another session but not right now.

They were silent for a bit. She could see him just staring at her. She wasn't uncomfortable but really wished to know what he was thinking. She wondered if she somehow upset him or if he was just trying to picture her story. She couldn't look back at him so she looked at her watch.

"Well Zuko, looks like we're out of time. Same time as usual?"

"Yeah see you then," his voice sounded like it was coming out of a dream. She really wished she didn't like his voice so much.


	5. Advice and Break ins

Zuko still had an uneasy feeling about Katara being good friends with her ex. He really just can't understand it. He's with Toph and Momo and he's trying to figure out this mess. Momo was resting his head in Zuko's lap getting many pets.

"Zuko isn't this something that your therapist can help you with?"

"Well, yeah, but really no. I know why I'm having issues processing it and it's mainly due to me liking her. For obvious reasons I can't tell her that."

"What if you just don't tell her it's her. Or even say it's a friend."

"Toph I don't think that will work."

"It's easy just say, 'hey I don't get how healthy relationships work. My friend keeps saying they're just friends with their ex but I don't believe them."

"I can't lie to her Toph. I just can't the thought of that literally disgusts me."

"I can't help you, man. Oh, what if you ask Sokka? He's actually, you know, had real relationships."

He thought about it for a moment and it did make more sense to talk to him about it rather than Toph. But then again he didn't have a Momo and he didn't always tell him what he needed to hear but it was worth a shot.

"You do have a point..."

"I know. If only you had my common sense." She punched where she thought his arm was but missed.

He couldn't hold his laughter.

"We won't speak of this."

* * *

Katara is at her apartment tidying up the place when she gets her weekly phone call from her dad.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey kid, how was your day?"

"It was the usual talked to patients, drank some tea, did some yoga, talked with Sokka."

"How is he by the way? He says he's always busy when I call."

"He's doing fine. There's actually a bet going on right now about who will propose first." She laughed a little.

"Oh? Who's your money on?"

"I'm not betting it's too close to call for me. I think if he doesn't ask before break she's going to ask him."

"Yeah as much as I would like to bet on my son...Suki is something else."

She heard something from another room.

"Hey, dad..." Her tone suddenly changed to cautious.

"What."

"I just heard something one sec."

"I'm staying on the line."

She walked to her room first. She made sure to keep her back to the wall. She opened her door all the way and crouched in. She saw no one but her window was open.

"My window is open." She whispered.

She continued to check her room, nothing besides the window was out of place.

"My room is cleared, I'm going to check the bath-"

_SLAM_

She heard her front door slam shut and couldn't help but let out a startled scream.

"KATARA?"

"I'm fine but someone was definitely here." She had some trouble hiding the fear in her voice.

"Call the cops and you should stay with your brother tonight."

"Yeah, I'll do that..." She was obviously shaken by the incident.

"Kat. You're going to be ok."

She didn't say anything but cautiously walked to the front door and saw a note.

_All the therapy in the world can't help him. You should give up before something worse than leaving a note happens._

She gasped.

"You there?"

"Y-yeah it's just whoever was here they left a note."

"Call the cops now."

* * *

The next day Zuko went to Sokka's.

"Damn dude you just missed my sister, but she had to work today."

"It's fine besides I kinda want some advice and I don't know how I'd feel if I was asking it in front of your sister."

"Oh someone's finally realized just how wise I am?"

"More like your the only person I know who has a healthy relationship."

He sighed, "Fair enough come on in dude."

They walked to the table. It was very clear that Suki practically lived here. Everything was much neater and smelled a lot nicer too compared to their old roommate days.

"So what advice can I provide today?"

"I want to ask about your ex."

"Thank whoever above Suki isn't here right now."

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. Suki just has a bad habit of comparing Yue to herself. Yue was very sweet and would do basically anything you'd ask with no question and obviously Suki is very different. "

"Oh, ok. But I just want to know how can exes be friends. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Well, it all depends. It helps if they were friends, to begin with, or if they just grew apart. Most of the time people don't stay friends with their ex and if they do it's very often closer to friends with benefits. In my case though I wouldn't say I'm friends with Yue. We tried being friends once but it was just too awkward. She is still friends with my sister somehow."

Zuko was still just as frustrated as earlier. Maybe Toph was right and he should just tell Katara.

"Why are you asking by the way."

"Mai came up in my last session and my therapist tried to give me an example of a healthy breakup, but it kinda made me mad."

"Careful your jealousy is showing."

"I know and that's why I am so frustrated."

"It will be fine Zuko and besides just remember exes are exes for a reason."

"I probably will just talk to her about it somehow."

"Do whatever you need dude."

"What time is it?"

"About noon, why?"

"I have a shift at 2."

"If you want we can play a game before you head out." Sokka was already walking to the living room.

Zuko smiled and followed. He did miss the days of beating Sokka.


	6. Slip up

Zuko walked into Katara's office and sat on the couch. She sat in her usual spot and was nearly clutching her tea, she did her very best not to let anything show on her face how stressed she felt.

She smiled, "Hey Zuko, what shall we discuss today?"

His body language was a bit more closed off than usual so Katara patiently waited.

"So...I have this friend..."

"Alright?"

"And they have a crush on someone."

"Ok, I'm guessing they asked you for advice?"

"Yeah...The person they're into is really close with their ex."

"Ah."

"And they're really jealous about it."

"Well it's a step to admit to jealousy, but to me, it sounds like they need to work on trusting people more.'

He was quiet. He just didn't know what to say, especially when he's actually talking about himself.

"But I also don't know this person. There could be a reason to be cautious. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not the best person to ask advice for this stuff."

"Oh? And why do you think that?"

He went quiet again. He couldn't hide anything from her for long. So he admitted, "I'm talking about me."

She had to hide her smile but continued, "I can work with this so tell me what is it about their friendship that makes you jealous?"

"I never even met the dude. I just can't imagine someone just being friends with an ex. None of my friends know either." She could tell he was getting frustrated. He was starting to clench his fists.

She said in a calming voice, "Well it is different for everyone. Some-"

"And that's what they all say but it doesn't help any! And what you say doesn't make sense either cause I don't get how you aren't fucking your ex!"

Both of them went wide-eyed.

He immediately tried to apologize, "I am so-"

She held up her hand, "No I'm sorry Zuko that you had such a toxic relationship that you can't trust anyone. I'm sorry that due to all of your traumas you have a list about ten miles long on what you need to work on. And Above all, I am SO SORRY that I-"

"Katara! Please!"

"NO! You are going to let me finish."

"NO!" He actually stood up and had to stop himself from crossing over to her, "I'm not going to let you finish. It's my fault and I am so sorry about that slip."

She now stood, "Oh So you really think that!"

"Katara! The point is You have NOTHING to be sorry for!" The gap between them was getting closer.

"IF I DO OR NOT THAT IS FOR ME-"

"NOT IF WHAT YOU'RE APOLOGIZING FOR IS OUT OF YOUR CONTROL!"

All of a sudden Katara felt tears flow down her face. The angered tension dropped the second he saw the tears.

He gently reached out to touch her arm, "Katara what's wrong? Are you ok?" His voice was concerned and cautious.

She took some deep breaths and wiped away her tears.

"I'm ok. Sorry for blowing up like that."

"You don't need to. But what's up? You normally don't react like that when I say something beyond stupid."

She looked at the floor, she knows she shouldn't tell him but she feels the words leave her lips before she can stop them, "My apartment was broken into the other night."

"What?"

"I called the cops and theirs an investigation going on. They left me a note."

He really doesn't like where his head thinks this is going, "What did it say?"

"All the therapy in the world can't help him. You should give up before something worse than leaving a note happens."

He can't help but gasp, which Katara was expecting but then the way he tenses and holds her arms like she's his lifeline makes her ask, "What is it?"

"I-it just sounds like something Azula would do..." She can see the fear in his eyes.

"Zuko, for both of our sake I hope you are very wrong."

"Me too." He dropped his head, "But if I'm not. You're in danger. I will help however I can."

"Thank you."

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of the note would you?"

She pulled out her phone and sure enough, he recognizes the handwriting. He pales.

"You should call the police and say you have a lead. I match the criteria for the letter and Azula has been know to break into places."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah. She would leave me notes a lot when she would break into my place."

"I'll call them later. I'll stay with my brother till she's caught."

"What would happen to her if she is?"

Katara thought for a moment, "Well with the proof and files I have she would be convicted, but there's a chance she could plead insanity."

"I hope she does, she really needs help."

"I'll keep you updated." She felt her self lean on him.

He held her close, "I'll do what I can to help."

"What do we do about your appointments?"

"I should keep them, Azula probably knows when I'm here and we should keep it like that." He smiles very lightly, "Plus I can keep an eye on you for a little bit."

She smiles back at him and rests her head on his chest.

They stay in the hug for much longer than what was appropriate eventually they pull away from each other and go back to their original positions.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, I should have some."


	7. Someone new

Zuko is in the backroom of the Jasmin Dragon with Iroh trying to get his opinion on the Katara and possibly Azula incident.

"It seems like her, to be sure."

"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that Uncle."

"What I want to know is why she would leave a physical note. It is like she's asking to be caught."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just sloppy. She's leaving fingerprints and her handwriting is fairly unique. She left a threat to your therapist anyone would call the police for that."

"But why would she try to get caught?"

"Maybe some small part of her is actually wanting to be helped and this is her long roundabout way to get it."

Teo pokes his head in the door, "Hey sorry but it's getting a bit busy out here."

"It's fine Teo thanks we're heading out now."

They all leave as Teo wheels himself to a table to take orders.

"We can continue this conversation later, we have work to do."

Zuko nods and goes to serve a man sitting alone.

The man was tan and had brown messy hair, he wore a lot of muted tones and was smirking at his phone when Zuko walked up.

"Hello, I'm Zuko have you been served yet?"

"No."

"Alright sorry for the wait what can I get you?"

"I'll just have a black tea."

"Ok, can I get you anything else?"

"I'm actually looking for someone have you seen her?" The man holds up a picture of Katara.

Given the current situation and her safety being threatened, he said, "No, sorry...can I ask why you're looking for her?"

Any of his friends would notice the lie but the man in front of him just raised an eyebrow.

"She's an old girlfriend and I've been wanting to meet up with her, but she blocked me."

"Oh." _Ok, so this isn't the one she's friends with..._ "Sorry about that. I'll go ahead and get this order in."

He goes to his Uncle and hands him the order. He can feel how stressed he's getting and judging by Iroh's expression he isn't hiding it very well.

"What's wrong?"

"The guy alone over there is looking for Katara and he's not the good ex."

"Ah, I'll keep an eye on him, also you got a call I think it was the police station. You should call them back."

"I'll do that now." He went to the back room again giving a sorry glance at Teo.

He calls back the number. An automotive voice answers.

"Hello, you've reached the Ba Sing Se police station, if this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911 if you are calling to speak to an officer place stay on the line."

After some ringing, he hears a harsh voice answer, "Hello this is Officer Jeong. Who is calling?"

"Yeah, I'm Zuko. I'm returning a call."

"Ah yes I just called you. I was wondering when you might be able to come to the station for a statement. Your sister does fit our profile, but seeing who she is we were hoping you could bring in some extra evidence."

"Yeah, I can do that. Can I ask what will happen to her though after she gets caught?"

"I don't know for sure. Depending on the lawyer and how she pleads it's tough to say. If she's found guilty I can say that she'll be here or in a psych ward. But if I were you I'd be more concerned about what will happen to your father's company. It will crumble if she's guilty."

"If his company crumbles it will be well deserved for all the things he's done." He replied without thinking.

"Careful that can be seen as a motive."

Zuko went silent.

"But don't worry. We aren't suspecting you."

"When would I need to be at the station?"

"You can come down at any time during business hours."

"Alright, I'll try and head over today after my shift."

"Alright see you soon."

* * *

Katara was with Yue in her office sipping some tea.

"This has got to be super stressful for you, how are you dealing with it?"

"Yue as great of a therapist you are, I just want to talk to you as a friend."

"Ok my bad, but my question still stands."

"Well yeah it's extremely stressful, but I did tell my professors about it and they are giving me some extensions."

"That's good at least."

"Well all but Hama, but I was expecting that."

"You know for such an experienced psychologist she doesn't have a whole lot of sympathy."

"I know ugh like she said she was sorry that happened but this is going to be a stress-filled career so I will have to learn to manage and meet the deadlines."

"I feel that."

"And then there's Zuko, whose been nothing but helpful during this process and Lord knows how much stress he's actually under."

"What do you mean?"

"Like he's been a little quieter with me lately and I have a feeling it's so I don't get even more stressed, which is nice of him, but it makes me feel super guilty because I am his therapist and so far he's been more helpful to me."

"Hey, hey calm down, he's, unfortunately, used to dealing with Azula. It makes sense that he would want to help you right now. All of this mess with work itself out in the end."

"I hope you're right."

"You know I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am really sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Long story shot school took over my life, my brother was hit by an 18 wheeler (he's good now) and I got a job. But I'm on break now for a bit so hopefully, I will be able to update more!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't date your therapist. These two aren't going to end up together the way you think.  
> That being said feel free to write comments or concerns I do read all the comments of my other stories and I will reply to any that ask questions.


End file.
